L'amant imaginaire
by MeyHell
Summary: Draco rêvait de ses yeux, son corps, ses mains ... Cet être dont les yeux verts hantait ses nuits et ses jours. Cet amant imaginaire qu'il avait laissé son imagination créer, cet éphèbe qu'il ne croyait pas réel... Jusqu'à ce qu'il le rencontre Lui.


**Titre : **L'amant imaginaire.

**Auteur** Mey

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à J.K Rowling

**Genre** UA, Yaoi, romance, mystère

**Rating :** M

**Note :** Voila l'OS qui me trottait dans la tête depuis les vacances, une première, il est tiré d'un rêve que j'ai fait, j'ai rêvé dans les moindres détail de la première scène (bien sûre je pouvais pas savoir les pensées de Dray mais l'apparence et les paroles l'étaient). Dans cette fic les deux ne se connaissait pas avant, c'est un UA avec des OOC.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Tititi tititi tititi

Le réveil sonnait, et comme toujours Draco était déjà réveillé, son bras cachant son visage alors qu'il soupirait. Ces rêves allaient le rendre fou, pas qu'il ne soit pas agréable mais retrouver tous les matins son lit souillé, ça coûtait cher en lessive! Le blond se leva lentement, frémissant encore sous l'effet de son rêve, ce rêve avec cet éphèbe aux cheveux ténébreux, aux yeux aussi précieux que l'émeraude, ses mains voyageant sur son corps, son corps si délicieux à la peau douce, douce sous ses caresses et ses lèvres, ces lèvres qu'il ne pouvait séparer des siennes. Si seulement…

Le jeune homme aux yeux tempête soupira alors qu'il enfilait un caleçon propre et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il s'arrêta cependant devant sa psyché, se fixant dans sa quasi-nudité, ses bras blancs entourant sa taille alors qu'une fois de plus, les souvenirs de son rêve refaisaient surface. Il pouvait presque sentir ses bras entourant sa taille, son menton sur son épaule alors qu'il fixait les deux émeraudes dans le miroir, ses cheveux indisciplinés chatouillant sa joue.

Il laissa son imagination vaqué quelques minutes, interrompant cette rêverie par des paroles qu'il se répétait tous les jours: « Si seulement tu pouvais être réel…»

Sur ces mots, comme chaque jour, Draco se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, lavant les seules preuves de son plaisir, avec cet amant imaginaire…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

On était vendredi soir, Draco ne supportant plus la solitude de ses nuits était sorti, reprenant ces habitudes qu'il avait essayé de perdre. Il s'était habillé de manière aguicheuse, un t-shirt prés du corps, noir avec un dragon blanc parcourant le devant et le dos de l'habit et d'un pantalon en cuir moulant, ses cheveux fixés avec du gel, il enfourcha sa moto pour se diriger vers l'une des boîtes gays de Londres. Il n'avait nul besoin de le cacher, il n'y allait que pour une raison, oublier dans les bras d'un autre ce corps sortant des méandres de son esprit et qui jamais ne pourrait lui appartenir.

Il roula jusqu'à une ruelle sombre; laissant ici son bolide, pour ensuite se diriger vers une porte un bois, dépassant toute les personnes faisant la queue. Il salua brièvement le videur qui le laissa passer avec un sifflement admiratif et pénétra dans le «Pleasure ».

Il s'installa tranquillement au bar, ignorant les corps humides se déhanchant sur la piste. Il commanda son cocktail favori et attendit, à son arrivée il avait fait tourner plusieurs têtes, il savait que quelqu'un allait l'aborder.

A peine avait-il commencé à boire son cocktail qu'un jeune homme brun arriva, il s'installa à côté de lui et, commandant la même boisson, il engagea la conversation. Mignon, un corps svelte, des traits féminins et des yeux bleus. Le dénommé Mikael l'invita à danser et Draco le suivit un sourire aguicheur aux lèvres.

Malgré ses espoirs, le brun était un piètre danseur et Draco se mit donc à danser seul au rythme de la musique, se laissant emporter par la mélodie, faisant des gestes qu'il savait sensuel, plusieurs autres prétendants s'étaient approché de lui, mais malheureusement ils avaient tous été recalés. Commençant à désespérer, Draco se décida pour un blond qui ne dansait pas trop mal et l'accompagna dans une danse charnelle, les mains de l'autre parcouraient toutefois, un peu trop son corps à son goût. Mais il avait vite fait de remettre les mains baladeuses autour de ses hanches.

Le blond tentait une énième tentative de pelotage, ce qui commençait à exaspérer Dray, quand avant qu'il ne lui dise ses quatre vérités son partenaire stoppa son geste, prétextant que quelqu'un l'avait appelé, et laissa Draco sur la piste de danse.

Celui-ci s'était arrêté de danser, ne comprenant pas comment on pouvait le laisser en plan comme ça. Il pestait intérieurement quand un corps chaud vint se coller à son dos lui murmurant que l'autre avait vraiment les mains trop baladeuses et qu'il n'avait pas put les laisser continuer leur excursion.

Le blond sourit, son «Sauveur» posa ses mains sur ses hanches et toujours dans son dos commença à onduler sensuellement entraînant Dray dans sa danse. Draco calqua ses mouvements sur ceux de son inconnu et ils dansèrent pendant ce qui leur semblait une éternité. Leurs corps s'épousant, leurs doigts s'entrelaçant, dans cette danse enivrante, sensuelle et même érotique.

Les chansons défilèrent et le blond ne voulait plus qu'une seule chose, se retourner pour voir l'allure de ce mystérieux sauveur qui dansait divinement bien et qui le maintenait dos à lui.

Profitant du fait que la prise de l'inconnu se desserrait Draco se retourna souplement pour lui faire face. Et là, il croisa deux prunelles émeraudes, un sourire charmeur, il vit les cheveux rebelles aussi noirs que la nuit. Ses yeux gris s'agrandirent mais il se reprit bien vite, il croyait rêver, son amant jusqu'à aujourd'hui imaginaire était réel! Il vit le sourire de son fantasme s'effacer peu à peu et une lueur inquiète apparaître dans ses yeux verts.

«Ça va?

-Oui oui juste un peu chaud.

-C'est moi qui te fais cet effet, rajouta le brun un sourire malicieux ayant repris place sur ses lèvres.

-Je vais prendre un verre.»

Sur ces mots le blond retourna au bar pour commander un cocktail explosif, il devait rêver, comment? Il lui ressemblait pourtant tellement … Draco avala cul sec la moitié de son verre. Il grimaça légèrement et redirigea ses yeux vers le bel inconnu qui continuait à danser.

Ses gestes étaient hypnotisant, les yeux gris ne le quittèrent pas une seule seconde, buvant chaque mouvement, fixant chaque geste de sa bouche purpurine qui murmurait les paroles. La seule chose qu'il manquait c'était ses deux prunelles de jade plongées dans les siennes. Comme ayant entendu sa prière le brun ouvrit subitement les yeux pour les plonger dans les prunelles tempêtes, un sourire mutin étirant ses lèvres, une douce chaleur se diffusa dans le bas-ventre du blond.

Mais ce dernier fronça les sourcils quand un homme s'approcha de son sauveur et que celui-ci se mit à danser avec lui, une lueur de malice dans les yeux le fixant toujours. Dray pris la mouche et buvant le reste de son verre retourna sur la piste. Il s'avança d'une démarche féline vers le duo et arrivé à côté d'eux il tapota l'épaule de l'opportuniste. Celui-ci se retourna pour lui faire face et l'examina quelque secondes –bien que le terme «reluquer» conviendrait sans doute mieux- le blond lui fit un sourire charmeur, lui faisant monter le rouge aux joues. Il allait balbutier quelque chose quand Draco attrapa Harry par la main, le plaçant derrière lui, et celui-ci amusé, passa ses bras autour de sa taille et posa sa tête sur son épaule. L'homme les regarda sans comprendre et le blond lui fit un sourire glacial avant d'happer les lèvres du brun, une main le retenant par la nuque tandis que l'autre maintenait les siennes autour de sa taille.

Le blond afficha un sourire victorieux quand l'homme repartit en bougonnant, mais son sourire disparut quand il entendit chuchoter à son oreille:

«Jaloux?»

Draco se retourna dans les bras du brun pour le regarder dans les yeux avant de répliquer:

«Toujours quand quelqu'un me plaît…» _Et même plus dans ton cas._

Le bel inconnu afficha un immense sourire alors qu'il frôlait ses lèvres des siennes et le couple se remit à danser. Ils furent vite envahis par la musique, leurs corps se mouvant en rythme. Toutes les autres personnes présentes auraient pus vous dire qu'ils donnaient l'impression de ne faire qu'un, de faire l'amour au son de la mélodie, ne sachant où commencaient les membres de l'un et où se finissaient ceux de l'autre.

Et pour cause, la danse devint torride, les baiser profonds et langoureux et les caresses audacieuses. Ils haletaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre alors que leurs pantalons s'était retrouvés trop serrés et qu'ils ne rêvaient que de toucher la peau de l'autre.

Draco colla brusquement son entre-jambe sur la cuisse de son compagnon, lui faisant comprendre son désir et leur arrachant à tout deux un gémissement rauque. Le brun, les yeux pétillants et les iris dilatés de plaisir, fit un sourire coquin à son partenaire et l'embrassant, il le prit par la taille tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la boîte.

Ils se détachèrent après un sulfureux baiser pour que le bel inconnu aille récupérer sa veste, le blond le vit demander un stylo pour écrire quelque chose sur une serviette et la fourrer dans sa poche. Le blond se demandait ce qu'il avait pu écrire mais toutes ses interrogations partirent en fumée quand ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens, deux flammes remplies de désir, et, il se laissa emporter jusqu'à l'extérieur de la boîte de nuit.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes dans un silence seulement coupé par leurs gémissements alors qu'ils se dévoraient la bouche,se consumant littéralement dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Avisant une ruelle sombre et déserte, et n'y tenant plus, le blond y poussa son fantasme vivant… Que cela était étrange de penser qu'il existait vraiment, cet homme qui hantait ses nuits, cet éphèbe aux cheveux sombres.

Il avait un léger sourire aux lèvres alors que le bel inconnu avait lâché sa bouche, sa langue brûlante suçant son cou, en mordait la base, suçotant ses clavicules, il se sentait fondre, c'était tellement différent de ses rêves, il sentait son corps chaud contre le sien, il entendait son souffle erratique dans sa nuque, il écoutait ses lèvres murmurer des paroles crues, alors qu'il ondulait contre lui, dans cette ruelle sombre…

Il ne savait pas vraiment à quel moment son T-shirt avait été remonté, de sorte que le brun puisse mordiller sensuellement ses tétons durcis, il ne savait à quel moment sa main s'était mise à fourrager dans les cheveux ténébreux. Et il savait encore moins quand est-ce que leur main libre respective s'était retrouvée dans le pantalon de leur vis-à-vis.

Les siennes malaxant les fesses musclées, arrachant des grognements rauques à son partenaire qui faisait des allers-retours entre ses tétons et son cou. Alors que celles rêvées de son vis-à-vis avaient déjà ouvert sa braguette, le caressant sensuellement à travers le tissu fin de son boxer, lui arrachant des feulements de plaisir et de frustration.

Draco décida d'augmenter le rythme et plaqua le brun contre un mur crasseux de la ruelle, dévorant sa bouche alors que ses mains parcouraient avidement son torse, faisant remonter sa chemise pour avoir un meilleur accès aux bouts de chair qui le narguaient, la veste aillant depuis longtemps rejoint le sol à côté d'eux. Il mordait son cou, sa langue chaude descendant en même temps que ses mains déboutonnaient le vêtement gênant, goûtant la peau de cet être tout droit sorti de ses rêves, et dont il comptait bien profiter très longtemps. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'homme de vos rêves, l'éphèbe de vos fantasmes, l'amant imaginaire de vos nuits solitaire se retrouvait devant vous en chair et en os, et, soit dit en passant, savait encore mieux se servir de ses mains que dans vos rêves érotiques –s'il se fiait aux sensations incroyables qu'il ressentait depuis que les mains taquines dudit vis-à-vis s'étaient glissées dans son boxer pour le masturber-.

Leurs bouches ne se lâchaient plus, la langue du blond parcourant l'antre chaude du brun pour y retrouver sa consœur, ses mains de chaque côté de son bel inconnu pour éviter qu'il ne s'écroule contre le corps d'athlète, des gémissements s'étouffant contre ces lèvres purpurines.

Draco était tellement perdu dans son plaisir, il en venait à douter que cela soit réel, c'était trop beau pour l'être. Submergé par les sensations que lui procurait son amant imaginaire, il ne fit pas attention à la légère pluie qui s'était mise à tomber, refroidissant leur corps brûlant avec sa douce fraîcheur.

Le blond gémit alors que le brun le plaquait à son tour contre le mur de la ruelle, sa bouche descendant doucement, buvant l'eau sur la peau diaphane. Draco glissa ses mains dans les cheveux ténébreux, haletant alors que la langue joueuse continuait sa progression vers son bas-ventre.

L'homme de son rêve arrivé devant son érection, qui formait une énorme bosse à travers le boxer qui la recouvrait encore, la libéra enfin de sa prison de tissu, ses mains la parcourant de tout son long, flattant les bourses pleines alors que ses yeux la fixaient avec gourmandise. Draco haletait, l'eau ruisselant sur son corps, martelant sa peau alors que la pluie tombait plus fort que précédemment. Il tremblait d'excitation alors qu'il se laissait aller dans les bras de cet inconnu sortit de ses rêves les plus inavouables. Il rougit, retenant sa respiration, alors que son partenaire soufflait doucement sur son gland rougi, et il resserra instinctivement ses doigts dans les mèches corbeaux.

«Impatient?»

Le blond grogna et prenant ça pour un oui, l'inconnu le prit en bouche lui arrachant un grognement -de plaisir cette fois-. Sa langue parcourait son sexe alors qu'une de ses mains parcourait taquinement la raie de ses fesses, titillant son anus. Draco sentit ses jambes trembler, un des doigts du brun entrant en lui. Il ne sentait pas la pluie qui tombait drue maintenant, tout ce à quoi il pensait c'était cette bouche qui accélérait autour de son sexe et ses doigts qui le fouillaient.

Le brun arrêta ses va-et-vient sur la verge, laissant Draco pantelant et grognant de frustration, encore, le tortionnaire eut un sourire malicieux qui fit frissonner le blond -ou peut-être était-ce la pluie?- il laissa l'eau fraîche tomber sur la verge du blond, ses doigts continuant leur exploration anale. Dray eut un hoquet quand l'inconnu toucha sa prostate et un sourire carnivore apparut sur les lèvres en dessous des deux iris verts qui le fixaient.

Le brun donna un coup de langue sur le sexe gorgé de sang, recueillant les perles de plaisir qui s'en écoulaient, se mêlant à la pluie puis, tout en ne lâchant pas son amant des yeux il le prit en bouche tout en frappant fortement sa prostate.

Le blond faillit s'écrouler en sentant la bouche chaude sur sa verge refroidie par la pluie et ses doigts qui continuaient à frapper encore et encore son point G. Celui-ci ne mit pas longtemps à jouir dans la bouche de son amant imaginaire. Le brun retira sa bouche et ses doigts, avalant la semence de son amant et alla l'embrasser, le faisant goûter sa propre saveur. Draco eut un frisson, mais celui-ci fut suivi de plusieurs autres, ses vêtements étaient trempés, il tombait des cordes et par-dessus le marché un vent glacial s'était levé!

Le bel inconnu l'embrassa plus doucement, l'enlaçant presque tendrement, il s'écarta du blond, il était tout aussi trempé que son vis-à-vis, ses vêtements collaient à sa peau, ses cheveux était plaqués contre son front, dévoilant une cicatrice dont Draco ne put dire la forme à travers le rideau de pluie, il frissonnait aussi légèrement.

L'inconnu ramassa sa veste et contre toute attente l'a lui mit sur les épaules, un sourire coquin ayant reprit place sur ses lèvres, il re-plaqua Dray contre le mur. Le blond rougit et serra ses mains sur les pans de la veste, une légère incompréhension visible dans ses yeux tempête. Le brun lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille et lui susurra d'une voix rauque: «Ce serait dommage que tu attrapes froid Dragon, mais si tu veux remettre ça, j'attends ton appel.»

Et sur un dernier langoureux baiser, il laissa le blond seul sous la pluie, sa veste sur le dos et un peu perdu.

Draco enfila mécaniquement la veste et se dirigea vers sa moto, l'a mis en route et retourna chez lui sous la pluie battante, son cerveau encore embrumé par tous les évènements, la seule chose qui le reliait à la réalité était l'odeur de son amant qui émanait de la veste. Une fois rentré dans son appartement, il se déshabilla, déposant la veste sur la chaise de son bureau et se glissa sous les draps. C'était un rêve il en était persuadé, et il se laissa glisser dans les bras de Morphée, attendant avec appréhension son prochain réveil toujours certain que ce n'était qu'un autre de ses fantasmes un peu trop réel.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Il se réveilla l'esprit toujours embrumé, alla prendre sa douche comme tous les matins, se masturbant sous sa douche alors que les souvenirs de la veille lui revenait en tête. Quel rêve! Il semblait si réaliste. En sortant de sa douche Draco tourna le regard vers son réveil et se figea…

Il allait être en retard! Il se prépara en vitesse, mangea tout aussi vite et quitta son appartement comme une tornade. Ne remarquant pas la veste qui reposait sagement sur le dossier de son siège de bureau, preuve que tout n'était pas un rêve…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Draco rentra le soir fourbu, son travail au ministère lui pompait toute son énergie, et ce n'était que le début de la semaine! Il laissa tomber son sac à l'entrée, et alla se préparer un repas qu'il avala rapidement, puis se dirigea avec une pile de dossier vers son bureau. Il y déposa la montagne de papier avec un soupir et s'assit. Depuis quand déposait-il ses affaires sur son fauteuil? Le blond attrapa l'habit fautif et l'examina quelques instants… Puis toutes les images de sa soirée de la veille lui revinrent, le club, son «sauveur», leur danse, leurs baisers enflammés et ce qu'il s'était passé sous la pluie. Il n'avait donc pas rêvé! Cet apollon était réel! Et encore plus doué que dans ses fantasmes!

Il porta le vêtement à son nez, reniflant le parfum de son inconnu… Et il ne savait même pas son nom! Il poussa un soupir résigné et déposa la veste sur le bras de son fauteuil pour se remettre au travail. Une serviette tomba de la poche de celle-ci et le blond la regarda un moment… Puis les paroles du brun lui revinrent: _«Si tu veux remettre ça j'attends ton appel.» _Le jeune homme n'osait pas y croire, il ramassa l'objet qu'il reconnu comme étant celui sur lequel son inconnu avait écrit avant de sortir du bar. Il le fixa un moment alors qu'un sourire rêveur se peignait sur ses lèvres.

_Impatient de te revoir_

_Si tu veux remettre ça_

_Apelle-moi_

_00 -- -- -- --_

_Harry_

Draco replongea dans ses dossiers, presque joyeusement en pensant au coup de fil qu'il allait donner ce weekend et du rendez-vous qui s'en suivrait, en espérant qu'il en partirait avec plus qu'une fellation.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

La semaine passa vite pour le blond dont le sourire s'agrandissait à fur et à mesure qu'il voyait le samedi s'approcher, au grand étonnement de ses collègues qui l'avait toujours vu impassible.

Mais Draco ne pouvait s'en empêcher il allait revoir Harry il en était certain. Le vendredi soir en rentrant du travail, il se jeta littéralement sur son téléphone et composa le numéro, qu'il connaissait par cœur, tout comme le message qu'il avait relu plus d'une centaine de fois. Le téléphone sonna et le blond attendit, impatiemment et anxieusement. Une voix masculine lui répondit:

«Allo?

-Allo, Harry? répondit le blond.

-Dragon?

-Oui, dit Draco, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles que le brun l'ai reconnu, j'aimerais savoir si ton offre tiens toujours…

-Bien sûr, rendez-vous au «Pleasure» demain soir.

-Vingt et une heure?

-Parfait, à demain beau blond.

-A demain beau brun, répondit ledit blond d'une voix sensuelle»

Draco se sentit en meilleure forme qu'il ne l'avait été cette semaine entière! Le travail, et devoir se masturber à la moindre pensée d'Harry, l'avaient épuisé… Il se coucha tôt, après une autre séance de plaisir solitaire –dire que rien que sa voix le mettait dans tous ses états!- et s'endormit tout aussi vite, attendant avec un mélange d'excitation et d'appréhension le lendemain.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

La soirée était bien avancée, et le blond commençait à s'impatienter voire à angoisser. Son bel inconnu, Harry –ce nom roulait d'une manière délicieuse sur sa langue-, n'était pas encore arrivé et Draco, assit à une table commençait à en avoir assez des mecs qui lui tournait autour, essayant de l'approcher, de l'inviter à boire un verre ou à danser. Il refusait à chaque fois, poliment au début, mais ses nerfs étaient à vifs et il finit pour renvoyer sans ménagement les importuns, l'alcool aidant –il en était à son deuxième cocktail-.

Quelqu'un venait de lui taper sur l'épaule, sûrement encore un de ces cloportes, le blond se retourna lentement, une remarque acerbe prête à franchir le mur de ses lèvres, qui mourut dans sa bouche quand il rencontra des yeux émeraudes malicieux qui le fixait avec un sourire coquin.

«M'accorderiez-vous cette danse?»

Amusé, le blond hocha la tête et prit la main tendue. Le couple se dirigea vers la piste et ils se mirent à danser. S'embrassant souvent, dansant longtemps, se caressant fréquemment. Comme la semaine passée, les choses dégénérèrent vite et les deux jeunes hommes haletants, le corps brûlant, se frottait l'un contre l'autre, geignant quand leurs érections se touchaient.

Draco n'en pouvait plus il le voulait, il en avait tant rêvé, ce corps ruisselant de sueur contre le sien, sa peau douce contre la sienne, être dans son intimité devait être hmm... Il durcissait rien que d'y penser.

Prenant les commandes cette fois-ci, se fut lui qui les fit sortir de la boîte, il dirigea son amant vers sa moto et celui-ci eut un sifflement admiratif, arrachant un sourire au propriétaire. Ce bijou était une vraie merveille, une Honda VFR noire comme la nuit.

Draco enfourcha son bolide et tendit un casque à Harry, le brun enjamba facilement l'engin et patienta le temps que le blond enfile ses gants et son blouson en cuir.

«-Accroche-toi, dit celui-ci en démarrant le moteur.

-Où tu nous emmènes Dragon?

-Tu verras, répondit l'autre avec un sourire coquin, il abaissa la visière de son casque et redressa sa moto.

-Tant qu'il y a un lit emmène moi où tu veux beau blond, lui souffla le brun, ses bras agrippant fermement le torse de Draco tout en collant son érection au niveau des fesses de son chauffeur.»

Celui-ci retint un gémissement et accéléra, ils roulèrent un moment avant d'arriver en bas d'un immeuble chic. Le blond gara sa moto dans le parking privé de celui-ci et guida son amant jusqu'à son appartement. Ils franchirent la porte à reculons, le brun lui ayant sauté dessus dès qu'il avait sorti ses clés. Il l'avait plaqué contre la porte, l'embrassant goulûment tout en actionnant la poignée. La porte avait claquée contre le mur de l'entrée et Draco avait à contre cœur du se séparer quelques instants de son amant pour la refermer.

Une fois la porte verrouillée, il se retourna lentement, faisant face à son amant qui l'attendait contre son fauteuil, jambes légèrement écartées en une invitation explicite. Le blond alla happer les lèvres moqueuses, cette fois c'était lui qui dominait, le brun ne pouvait que se laisser faire, et c'est ce qu'il faisait.

Le blond parcourait son visage de baisers, ses mains commençant à le déshabiller alors que Harry ondulait contre lui pour l'enflammer encore plus. La bouche de Draco descendit dans le cou de son vis-à-vis goûtant la peau, le marquant comme sien, le brun gémissait alors que les mains blanches pinçaient ses tétons, les faisant rouler entre leurs doigts. Dray se délectait de ces sons, il le guida vers la chambre. Les deux s'effeuillant mutuellement ils tombèrent nus sur le grand lit aux draps de soie verte. Le blond au dessus, collant son corps contre celui d'Harry, le parcourant de ses mains, de sa bouche.

Le brun geignit sous lui, ses mains fourrageant dans les mèches blondes alors qu'il mordillait sa peau, et plus précisément les deux bouts de chair rose dressés. Il embrassa son amant à pleine bouche, sa langue mémorisant chaque recoin de cette cavité humide, alors que sa main atteignait sa table de nuit pour en sortir un tube de lubrifiant et un préservatif.

Harry gémit quand il sentit les doigts froids et lubrifiés de Draco titiller son anus, étirant l'anneau de chair pour ensuite y pénétrer. Le blond continuait de goûter sa peau, sa main libre faisant des allers-retours sur son sexe au même rythme que l'autre en lui. Il se cambra lorsque son amant frôla sa prostate, murmurant des paroles sans sens, il fut coupé par la bouche aventureuse qui vint voler ses lèvres mais qu'elle délaissa bien vite, allant mordiller le lobe de son oreille.

Dray lui murmura d'une voix rauque, qu'il voulait l'entendre murmurer son nom «Draco», et tout en suçant la peau tendre sous l'oreille il augmenta le rythme de ses va-et-vient, en lui et autour de sa verge, frappant la prostate d'Harry à chaque fois. L'autre ne put que se cambrer encore plus, criant son nom, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans la chair tendre de son dos sous l'effet du plaisir.

Le brun les yeux voilés de désir, gémissait, suppliant qu'il le prenne sans plus de cérémonie, il grogna quand les mains blanches se retirèrent, mais frissonna d'anticipation quand il entendit le froissement du préservatif et la respiration haletante de son amant dans son cou.

Peu de temps après le blond pressa son sexe contre son intimité. Il planta ses deux orbes grises dans celles vertes d'Harry, et s'enfonça d'un coup en lui, lui arrachant un cri de plaisir qu'il étouffa avec sa bouche. Ils s'embrassaient fiévreusement, les mains du brun parcourant son dos alors que les siennes maintenaient les hanches fines, accordant leurs rythmes. Ils se mouvaient l'un contre l'autre, leur corps s'épousant comme lors de leurs danses enflammées.

Draco était perdu, il voyait les étoiles et la seule chose qui lui rappelait, à sa plus grande joie, que ce n'était pas un rêve c'était l'étau de chair qu'il ressentait autour de lui, cette intimité délicieuse, et sa langue jouant contre la sienne. Il était au paradis, comme il l'avait rêvé, faisant l'amour avec son amant plus-si-imaginaire-que-ça, ne faisant qu'un et goûtant aux mille et un plaisirs.

Le blond continuait ses mouvements, délaissant sa taille –le brun bougeait parfaitement ses hanches- pour retourner le masturber, leur bouche ne se quittant que pour reprendre leur souffle. Harry jouit en criant son nom et lui, le suivit, ne pouvant supporter les sensations dans son intimité se resserrant autour de son membre.

Draco se retira pour s'allonger à côté de son amant, enlevant son préservatif, tous les deux reprenant doucement leur souffle et un rythme cardiaque normal. Le brun se mit sur le côté et fixa le blond de ses yeux hypnotiques, sa main faisant des massages circulaires sur le ventre plat de son partenaire. Il s'avança lentement pour se coller contre le corps chaud, et le blond ne bronchant pas, il posa sa tête sur son épaule, s'endormant doucement.

Draco ne pouvait pas y croire, il avait possédé Harry! Pas un de ces rêves qu'il faisait mais bien réellement, rien que le souffle qu'il sentait dans son cou et le poids sur son épaule en était la preuve. Il tourna la tête pour fixer le bel endormi, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, et s'endormit à son tour, un bras entourant possessivement la taille de son amant qu'il comptait bien garder un moment. Si seulement.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Draco se réveilla le lendemain, l'épaule encore ankylosée, il passa sa main sur la place à côté de lui, vide. Il était parti, ou alors était-ce encore un rêve… Un profond désespoir l'envahit. Oui, juste un autre rêve.

Sa main recouvrit ses yeux, il aurait dû en avoir l'habitude depuis le temps, son amant imaginaire, l'homme qu'il aimait, il ne pouvait pas être réel. Le blond se leva difficilement, alla prendre une douche et se dirigea vers sa cuisine. Il se prépara de quoi déjeuner et s'assit à table, mangeant d'un air distant, le regard dans le vide. Un rêve…

C'est alors qu'il remarqua quelque chose d'inhabituel sur sa table: un origami posé sur une feuille…

_Rendez-vous mercredi soir au «Night act»_

_Pour parler et plus si affinités_

_Harry_

Draco sourit, il avait hâte d'y être…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ils s'étaient vus le mercredi et le samedi, tous les deux jours puis tous les jours, chaque fois à un endroit différent. Mais même si à chaque fois cela terminait dans un lit –de préférence- ces rencontres étaient de véritable rendez-vous, ils parlaient longtemps, riaient beaucoup. Les rendez-vous s'enchainèrent, ils apprirent à se découvrir l'un l'autre, connaître les goûts de l'autre, la musique qu'il écoutait, son dessert préféré… N'importe qui aurait pu dire qu'il s'agissait d'un couple heureux.

Mais Draco en doutait, il n'était pas un «couple», sans sentiment il n'y a pas de couple, et le brun ne lui avait jamais rien dit sur ses sentiments. Lui non plus d'ailleurs, mais les avouer à l'être aimé serait reconnaître qu'il est votre faiblesse, et un Malfoy n'a pas de faiblesse! Ils se taisaient donc tous deux, pour des raisons différentes, mais ils ne disaient rien.

Rien sur leurs sentiments, ils avaient rendez-vous couchaient ensemble et s'endormait l'un contre l'autre, ne pouvant supporter le silence gêné qui suivait l'acte, trouvant un moyen de ne rien dire et quoi de mieux que de paraître endormi?

Mais un jour Draco commit une erreur, ou alors l'avait-il faite consciemment? Le fait était qu'il l'avait dit et que cela allait tout changer…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Croyant son amant endormi, Dray laissa sa main vagabonder sur le corps offert, encore recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur dû au fait qu'ils aient fait l'amour.

Tout en caressant d'une main la chevelure corbeau, il resserra encore son étreinte déposant ses lèvres dans son cou. La seule réaction d'Harry fut un léger frisson mais il ne se réveilla pas. Sa bouche remonta et il souffla légèrement sur l'oreille du brun de ses rêves, cet amant sorti de son imaginaire et qui partageait depuis peu ses nuits, cet éphèbe qui lui tenait compagnie, repoussant la froideur de sa solitude, son amant de feu qui réchauffait son cœur de ses caresses.

Et il lui murmura tout contre l'oreille «Je t'aime»

Les yeux verts s'ouvrir en grand le fixant, plusieurs émotions visibles dans ces fenêtres de l'âme: surprise, compréhension, soulagement, joie, amour…

Le brun l'embrassa tendrement, ses mains caressant ses cheveux, assit à califourchon sur Draco, Harry lui murmura une litanie de «je t'aime» ponctuant chacun d'entre eux d'une caresse, d'un baiser.

Et ils firent l'amour, la pièce résonnant de leurs mots d'amour, murmurés, susurrés, criés, haletés, hurlés. Et alors que le blond s'était endormi dans ses bras, Harry fixait la psyché de la chambre, un sourire heureux aux lèvres, alors que le miroir reflétait enfin son image.

xXx The End xXx

Voila j'espère qu'il vous à plu… en fin de compte la fin est devenu fantastique à cause d'un seul petit mot, qui peut vous faire douter, la magie existe-t-elle? Harry a-t-il été crée par magie? Est-ce un rêve?

J'ai réussis à garder le mystère sur cette fic, exactement comme je le voulais, je suis fière de moi!

Review?

NdH: Hey les gens! J'espère aussi que vous avez aimé ), bref tout ça pour dire que Mey à plus Internet pendant 1-2 semaines pour cause de déménagement (à moins de 10 minutes de chez moi D). Ce qui fait, qu'elle a sûrement terminé cet OS plus tôt que prévu, qu'on à déjà le plan du Chapitre 6 de Détestable Attirance, et qu'avec un peu de bol, vous aurez le prochain chapitre du «Feu de tes yeux, la chaleur de mon cœur» dans un avenir proche. Elle est pas belle la vie? 'Rhum'rhum. Sow, après ces quelques news, reviewez si vous êtes contents xD.

-P.S: Je suis revenue saine et sauve (quoique le «saine» reste à prouver …) d'Allemagne. Et, c'était pas si horrible que ça… Même si j'avais pas de Yaoi à portée de main (intoxiquée uu) .


End file.
